Various frequencies are required to operate communication equipment. To this end, the communication equipment needs to have a frequency generating/processing (amplifying) device for generating various frequencies. Such a frequency generating/processing (amplifying) device can be realized by using a crystal or an LC resonance circuit.
Since the frequency generated from the LC resonance circuit may vary depending on L (inductance) and C (capacitance), the LC resonance circuit can generate various frequencies by varying the L or the C. In most cases, the LC resonance circuit generates various frequencies by varying the C.
In this regard, various studies and research have been performed to continuously vary the capacitance by using the micro electro mechanical system (hereinafter, referred to as MEMS). In particular, studies are being carried out to vary the capacitance and the inductance by using the continuous mechanical displacement of the driving unit of the MEMS.